


This Magic Moment

by acerobbiereyes



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Family Cuddles, Friday Prompt, No Smut, aos smut week, aosficnet2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-05 19:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20278603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acerobbiereyes/pseuds/acerobbiereyes
Summary: Jemma has her family, and that makes all the difference





	This Magic Moment

Jemma tried not to groan as she returned to her room. Another stressful day surviving in the Lighthouse, working till she couldn't feel her fingers. She leaned against the metal door and gave into the urge to sigh. She stayed there for a few moments, eyes closed, before pushing off from the door and heading to the desk that was adjacent to door.

She sat down, twisting in the chair to get at the top left most drawer. At the back, carefully hidden under a false panel, was a notebook. Her notebook. She ran her fingers over the cover before thumbing through the pages. Fitz had suggested, after particularly rough day in this hell future. It might help to write it all down. So thats exactly what she did. Everything from this awful loop they were stuck in, from ending up in the future to watching the world crumble apart. Losing her family to starting one with Robbie. It turned into a nightly routine. When she was done she returned it to its hiding place in the desk. It did make her feel a bit better. When she could take the worst of days and toss them in the bin. Sometimes she asked Robin to color on them, turn them into something nice.

Creaking from the bed in the other room drew her attention away from her writing. Quiet tiny footfalls neared her desk before stopping and retreating back to the bed with haste. The sound of something being dragged soon followed. Jemma propped her chin in her hand as her daughter tiptoed into view, her fathers jacket awkwardly wrapped around her small frame. Dawn reached out and gently tugged on the edge of Jemma's blouse, the action causing the leather jacket fall partially to the floor.

"Papi said to come rescue you." Dawn said seriously.

"Did he now?" Jemma bit back a smile as her daughter gave a vigorous nod. She hmmed and Dawn gave a giggle as she reached down to tighten Robbie's jacket around her shoulders. It was far, far too big for her. "Well, consider me successfully rescued." Dawn squealed as Jemma scooped her into her arms, after taking a moment to rehide her notebook. She then took her armful of wiggly daughter to the bed where Robbie was waiting for them. Jemma set Dawn onto the bed, and watched as she made a mad scramble for her father. Or as mad a scramble as she could wearing a jacket that didn’t remotely fit her to curl herself against as close to Robbie as she could get.

“I saved her.” Dawn declared proudly, snuggling into the covers as Jemma tucked herself in behind. She reached out, found Robbie’s hand, and intertwined it with hers. And she unsuccessfully bit back a smile when she felt him kiss her palm. She gave him a playful glare over Dawn’s head, which he just gave her a wink in return before to he returned his attention to their daughter.

“You did, I knew I picked the right girl for the job.” Robbie replied, reaching out with his free hand to ruffle Dawn’s hair. She squeezed Robbie’s hand tighter as she listened to them talk. The Lighthouse couldn’t touch her here, tucked tightly around her family and when she figured out the time loop - not if, when - they never would. 


End file.
